overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Itaru Itou
Itaru Itou (伊藤 止 Itō Itaru) is a minor character in School Days. She is Makoto Itou's younger sister. Separated by the divorce of their parents, she lives under the sole custody of their father, who she does not like, and occasionally sneaks out to come and visit her much adored older brother. She also makes an appearance in Summer Days and Cross Days. Appearance Itaru appears to be a little pale child. She has twin tails. She is seen wearing a sweater and carrying a bag. Personality Itaru is a kind, wholesome, carefree and overall cheerful girl. Despite being a very young child she has the courage to go to her brother's home alone without permission. She also loves her brother deeply and can also mention that she hates her dad. School Days The Visual Novel When Itaru appears in the visual novel its always unprompted because she runs away from home at random times. In some routes, she can come over to Makoto's to find he's not home and then go over to Otome's to play with Karen. In some routes, Makoto looks after her while his mother works. He reads her bedtime stories. She once said she wanted to be his bride. Itaru can also meet Makoto's then girlfriend, Kotonoha, while she's out walking with him. If Makoto is backed into a corner by Sekai, Kotonoha and Otome in certain endings she can come to Makoto after running away from her dad. Makoto then expresses his feelings for all 3 girls and relieves some pressure off him. She can also come to a pool event organised by Taisuke. Anime In the anime, she is not seen but is mentioned once. Makoto, who lives on his own, mentions that his little sister lives with their father after their parents divorced. Relationships Makoto Itou Makoto and Itaru have a loving brother-sister relationship. In fact she loves her brother so much that she is willing eat carrots and peas because Makoto is making it. Makoto then rewards her with a Hamburger Steak for being a good girl. Tomaru Sawagoe Tomaru doesn't make any appearance but can talk with Makoto on the phone to ask if Itaru is with him, possibly being worried. Tomaru has a history of sexually abusing (and impregnating) small children like Itaru which may be the reason why she doesn't like him. Trivia *Her favorite food is peaches. *Her name is written with the same Kanji as her father's but since her last name is from her mother it's not as confusing as it can be. *Her birthday is shown to be ingame shortly after the school festival and long before christmas, yet VNDB lists it as February 18th. Gallery Itaru Ito.jpg Untitled.png|Being read a story by her brother Caf637a868b25591ca130c40.png|Getting to know Kotonoha C799daf93f46b879242df240.png|Makoto holds Itaru's frog backpack while she enjoys a treat. beartaru.jpg|On her birthday Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Itous Category:Younger sisters Category:School Days characters Category:Summer Days characters Category:Cross Days characters Category:Shiny Days characters Category:Tomaru's offspring